This invention relates to a hot beverage making device, and in particular to one which is suitable for making coffee and espresso in a microwave oven.
Hot drink makers suitable for us in a microwave oven, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,785, have heretofore been known. Such beverage makers generally include a liquid container or reservoir, a filter basket, and a drink container. A drink medium, such as coffee grind, is placed in the filter basket and liquid, such as water, is placed in the liquid container. The liquid container is made of a material which is permeable to microwaves. The liquid container, filter apparatus, and drink container are in fluid flow communication. The liquid in the liquid container is subjected to microwaves, which heats the liquid and converts a portion thereof into steam. The liquid flows through the filter basket into the drink container.
The heat generated by the microwave raises the temperature of the outer surface of the liquid container to a relatively high level, which, if touched by the user immediately after the microwave cycle has been completed, will result in the user's discomfort. In addition, part of the steam generated in the liquid container during the microwave cycle and immediately thereafter, is vented. Unrestrained or undirected steam venting may result in the user being discomforted by exposure to steam.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to design a hot drink maker, particularly suitable for use in a microwave oven which substantially eliminates the possibility of user discomfort by maintaining external gripping areas at relatively low temperature levels and directing vent steam away from such gripping areas.